Lost In The World
by JustGabb
Summary: Quinn esta perdida, no tiene nada y Rachel solo quiere ayudarla.. una canción perfecta, una declaración. One-Shot Faberry


**_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, nada me pertenece. Solo lo adapte a esta magica canción._**

* * *

Quinn seguía caminando por la acera mientras las gotas heladas de la lluvia pegaban en su rostro. Temblaba a causa del frio penetrante, pero no tenía a donde ir, no regresaría a su casa, no volvería a la escuela, no iría al Glee Club nunca más.

Sí, había cometido un error y se había embarazado demasiado joven, pero ese error le había dado lo más valioso que tenía en la vida, a su pequeña Beth, a su hermosa niña, sabía que sola no podría darle una buena vida a su bebe, sus padres no la apoyarían nunca, así que opto por que tuviera una vida feliz junto a alguien que si pudiera darle todo lo que no podía ofrecerle, la dio en adopción.

Su pequeña tendría una buena vida y nada le faltaría, ese era el único consuelo que le quedaba, lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, mezclándose con las gotas de la lluvia. Después de eso cambio su aspecto totalmente, se volvió una persona fría, le puso una coraza a su corazón para que nadie la lastimara. Ni su familia ni ninguna otra persona, nadie más volvería a lastimar a Quinn Fabray. Nunca.

Ahora vestía ropa negra, faldas largas y camisas. Parecía una rebelde con su cabello rosa, tenía la nariz horadada y un tatuaje en la parte baja de la espalda, cualquier persona diría que se veía totalmente sexy o por el contrario que daba miedo, cada quien pensaba diferente. Pero todos coincidían en algo, nadie se le acercaba. Quinn Fabray estaba sola.

Su andar era lento, no tenía prisa, su mente divagaba en sus recuerdos, en todo lo que había hecho. Imágenes borrosas de cómo engaño a su novio Finn con Puck, ese momento en cuanto le hizo creer a Hudson que él era el padre de su bebe, cuando Rachel se entero. Suspiro. Rachel.

Ella había sido la culpable de todo. Se volvió a repetir una y otra vez. ¿Por qué engaño a Finn? La respuesta era simple, Rachel Berry estaba enamorada de Finn Hudson, SU novio y al parecer él no le era tan indiferente. Pero no todo es como parece. La realidad era completamente distinta.

Si, tenía novio, pero no lo amaba. Su corazón le pertenecía a una pequeña diva de tez morena, hermosa voz, ojos hipnotizantes, labios gruesos y antojables, largas piernas y un gran corazón. Pero nadie debía saberlo, su familia era demasiado cristiana, sus padres jamás lo aceptaría, primero porque la homosexualidad no era bien vista para ellos, así también el hecho de que la morocha en cuestión era judía. En que dilema se había metido. Enamorada de una mujer y judía.

Un claxon la saco de sus pensamientos. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, era su pequeña estrella, Rachel Berry.

-_¡Quinn, sube al auto! _–grito bajando un poco el vidrio del copiloto para que la ex rubia la escuchara.

-_¡Lárgate Berry, quiero estar sola! _–Grito tiritando, el frio era demasiado, pero no dejaría su orgullo.

La diva estaciono el auto y bajo sin importarle si llovía y hacia un frio endemoniado. Quinn la miraba sorprendida, no pensaba que se atreviera a hacerlo.

-_Quinn Fabray, ¡sube al maldito auto!_ –Fue su última palabra. Pudo ver la determinación en sus ojos y subió resignada. La morocha sonreía. Corriendo volvió a subirse y manejo sin rumbo.

Dentro del auto solo había silencio más el ligero sonido que hacían los dientes de la ex capitana al chocar por el frio, la más pequeña se dio cuenta y dirigió su mano a la parte de atrás teniendo cuidado de seguir con la vista en la carretera. Sujeto una chaqueta y se la ofreció a la otra chica.

Quinn no quiso aceptarla. –_Mira Fabray, te la pones o te la pones_ –sentencio. Sin otra opción la acepto.

-_¿Por qué haces todo esto?_ –La diva no dijo nada. Siguió conduciendo.

Llegaron a la residencia de los Berry pero no bajaron. La morocha volteo a verla.

-_¿Qué hacemos aquí? _–pregunto nerviosa la chica de ojos color avellana.

La morocha encendió la radio, "_**Lost in the world**_" comenzó a sonar.

_**Summer rain falling all around you washing all the doubts to the bone**_

_**In the madness this world it has created don't forget you're beautiful**_

La ojiverde no entendía nada. –_Quinn, tú nunca te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?_ –la miro directamente a los ojos, ¿Darse cuenta? ¿De qué?

_**If you get lost in the world, lost in the world, I'll be there to find you,**_

_**And give your heart and your soul, heart and your soul fighting to remind you.**_

-_¿De qué me estás hablando Berry?_ –Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Rachel bajo la mirada, su pulso se aceleraba –_Yo siempre he estado para ti Quinn, para ti pero nunca lo has notado_ –una lagrima callo por su mejilla sin permiso.

_**If you get los in the world, lost in the world, I'll be there to find you**_

_**Just know I bleed like you, I bleed like you.**_

¿Siempre ha estado? Miles de interrogantes comenzaban a generarse dentro de la ex rubia. Los recuerdos la golpeaban fuertemente y si, era cierto, Rachel Berry siempre estuvo para ella, solo que los celos, las inseguridades y ese maldito temor le impedían ver la verdad, pensaba que solo quería estar cerca de Finnepto y eso le dolía, por eso la trataba mal.

_**Someday, somewhere there'll be a silver lining**_

_**Break through was you're fighting here**_

_**We both know theres no easy way around**_

_**Through you'll hear my Word breathing out.**_

La morena se acercaba lentamente a la ojiverde –_Quinn… _-susurro –_Yo siempre te he amado._

Estaba en shock, tantas noches había soñado con escuchar esas simples palabras.

-_Déjame ayudarte_ –cada vez estaban más cerca –_Déjame salvarte._

_**If you get lost in the world, lost in the world, I'll be there to find you,**_

_**And give your heart and your soul, heart and your soul fighting to remind you.**_

Sus corazones latían demasiado rápido, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, el tiempo se había detenido, sus ojos se habían conectado. Mostrando miles de sentimientos. Diciendo lo que las palabras no podían explicar.

_**If you get los in the world, lost in the world, I'll be there to find you**_

_**Just know I bleed like you, I bleed like you.**_

Quinn acerco su mano al rostro de la morocha, temblaba. Lentamente la acaricio, provocando que la diva cerrara los ojos ante su contacto. Era frio por la lluvia, pero al mismo tiempo cálido por el momento, y sin dudarlo era tierno, como si temiera el hacerle algún daño.

_**There's no higher mountain I would climb**_

_**To rid you of the fear that rules your mind**_

_**There's no higher mountain I would climb**_

_**For you to see that I am on your side**_

Cerro el espacio que las separaba, conecto sus labios. Un roce delicado, apenas y se tocaban. Sus corazones dejaron de latir, el tiempo de detuvo por completo, la gravedad dejo de existir. Se separo con temor.

_**There's no higher mountain I would climb**_

_**To rid you of the fear that rules your mind**_

_**There's no higher mountain I would climb**_

_**For you to see that I am on your side**_

La diva volvió a cerrar la brecha pero ahora moviendo sus labios con delicadeza, formando la perfecta sincronía en un beso tan anhelado por ambas. Haciendo que sus latidos salieran disparados, la emoción del momento, la alegría de saberse correspondidas.

_**There's no higher mountain I would climb**_

_**To rid you of the fear that rules your mind, your mind…**_

La canción termino, siendo testigo de ese pacto que sus labios habían firmado.

**Quinn Fabray, la ex capitana de los Cheerios, ahora la chica de cabello rosa y rebelde estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry una diva, futura estrella de Broadway y el sentimiento era correspondido de igual manera**.

Tal vez sería difícil, pero ahora juntas harían su propia historia y recorrerían cualquier camino, sin mirar atrás, sin temor alguno, siempre y cuando estuvieran la una para la otra.

-_No pienso dejarte huir_ –Susurro la morocha sobre los labios de la ex rubia cerrando sus ojos.

-_Aquí es donde quiero estar, a tu lado Rachel Berry_ –acaricio su mejilla nuevamente, juntando su frente con la de la pequeña.

-_Te amo Quinn Fabray_ –sonrió mientras una lágrima volvía a resbalar por su rostro.

-_Y yo a ti mi pequeña estrella, te amo y no sabes cuánto_ –limpio la lagrima con su pulgar y volvió a perderse en los labios de su diva.

* * *

Otro One-Shot Faberry.

La inspiración llego a mi con esa canción, es pequeño pero para mi significa mucho. Dejen sus review para saber si les gusto o si no, cualquiera es bienvenido, necesito su opinion(:

Cancion: **_Lost In The World - Green River Ordinance_**

_~Gabriela Maruri._


End file.
